Electrical and fiber optic components are used to transmit data signals in telecommunication, computer, and closed circuit television systems. Conventional components, for example, opto-electrical and electro-optical transducers, are used in such systems to interface between electrical and fiber optic modes of signal transmission. Electrical systems, however, may experience crosstalk between the signal wires thereof. This type of electrical crosstalk occurs due to electromagnetic fields surrounding the transmitting wires. The electromagnetic fields due to one given circuit induce currents and electromotive forces in other circuits spaced close enough to the disturbing electrical circuit to be affected. For example, electrical crosstalk affecting a telephone line may result in the undesired mixing of caller conversations over the affected line. Spacing the electrical wires of different circuits apart tends to reduce electrical crosstalk. On the other hand, because optical-based systems use confined light as the information carrying medium rather than electricity, optical-based systems are not as susceptible to crosstalk and therefore do not require a significant crosstalk type spacing between the optical fibers.
Opto-electrical and electro-optical transducers generally require electrical wires to be spaced apart sufficiently enough to avoid crosstalk. For convenience, respective ends of optical fibers in single fiber cables are connected to such transducers by placing them in housings comprising spaced fiber receiving apertures. Another method is to use a two-fiber optical ribbon with a 250 .mu.m spacing between the fibers whereby the fibers are separated, stripped, and individually connectorized. Both of the foregoing conventional methods are relatively expensive in respect of installation and material costs because two fibers must be individually connectorized.